Stranded
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: While searching for Outcasts around Breakneck Bog, Hiccup and Astrid find themselves stranded on Changewing Island, with nothing but each other, their dragons, and tons of wild, angry, acid-spitting Changewings.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I would like to thank cool (Guest) for requesting this fanfiction. :) This is dedicated mostly to him, but I would like it if you all read it. :) Reviews make me happy! :D The title to this fic pretty much sums it up. :) Hope you enjoy it! And yes, it does end in one of my famous cliffhangers, so have fun with that. :) Enjoy!**

Hiccup and Astrid were flying over Breakneck Bog, exploring new sights. Astrid lead the way with Stormfly while Hiccup trailed on Toothless behind her.

"So," said Hiccup, "you ready to take a look around?"

"Just so long as we don't run into any more Smothering Smoke Breath dragons," said Astrid.

"I can't promise you that, Astrid," said Hiccup. "But we sure will try."

The duo steered their dragons downwards until their feet planted firmly on the ground. Astrid and Hiccup dismounted, looking around the clearing they landed in.

"So...you ready to head back?" asked Hiccup. "I don't see any excitement going on around here."

"Yeah, me neither," said Astrid. "Let's head to Changewing Island."

Hiccup and Astrid were looking for any sign of the Outcasts. Fishlegs came back from Breakneck Bog only a while ago, saying he had spotted Outcast ships. Since Astrid and Hiccup found nothing there of significance, they were now heading to Changewing Island, which was an island close to Breakneck Bog.

The mounted their dragons again and took off, leaving Breakneck Bog behind. They landed on Changewing Island, hiding as well as they could in the forest of trees.

"Do you see anything?" Hiccup whispered as he dismounted Toothless.

"No," Astrid whispered back. "Nothing."

"Let's have a look around," said Hiccup, walking forward, Astrid and the dragons following him. He was unaware of the creatures watching them, waiting for them to step away just long enough to attack.

"Maybe we should head back," said Astrid. "I really hate this island."

"Well, can't argue with that," said Hiccup. "Let's get going."

He turned around, but before he could do anything, he heard something move behind him. Astrid apparently heard it, too, because she froze in her tracks along with Hiccup.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "I can't see..."

He paused, suddenly knowing what it was.

"Changewing," he said. "It's a Changewing. Possibly more than one...no, check that. _Probably _more than one."

He and Astrid stood back to back, ready to face the attackers they couldn't even see. Astrid had her axe drawn, and Hiccup had the knife-he-never-used drawn as well, his hand shaking like a leaf. He had never used it before, and he hoped he never had to, but right now, it seemed as though if the dragons attacked, he might not have the choice.

Toothless and Stormfly sniffed the air, growling and hissing. They moved over to their riders to protect them as much as they could...

...and that's when the first Changewing striked.

It jumped out, heading straight towards Stormfly. The Nadder shrieked in horror, being toppled on by the Changewing. Astrid's expression went from bravery to horror.

"STORMFLY!" she shouted, racing over.

"ASTRID DON'T!" shouted Hiccup, but the girl didn't listen. She ran over and banged the flat end of her axe on the Changewing's head.

The Changewing got off Stormfly, her attention now on Astrid. It roared straight at her, acid gathering in its mouth.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup screamed.

Astrid couldn't dodge. She was sure she would be killed by the acid, when something else collided with her. It was black and scaly, and it had saved her life.

"Toothless!" she shouted, knowing it was the Night Fury. Toothless shoved her to the side with his tail and roared at the Changewing. The Changewing roared back, acid recollecting in its throat. It spat at Toothless, and he just barely had time to dodge...

...but the acid hit his prosthetic tailfin, burning straight through the fabric like it was nothing.

Then the second Changewing attacked. Hiccup felt terrified as a second one emerged from the same place as the first, running and then pouncing on Stormfly. Toothless saw this and at once took action. He shoved the Changewing off Stormfly, taking on the challenger himself.

Meanwhile, the second Changewing came at Astrid. Astrid was too dumbstruck about the dragons attacking each other that she didn't notice the one coming right in her direction.

Hiccup saw it before she did. Not thinking about his own safety, he dropped his knife, ran forward, and shouted, "ASTRID! LOOK OUT!"

Now Astrid saw the Changewing. She didn't have time to move, but she didn't have to. Hiccup jumped forward, shoving her to the ground, just as the Changewing racked one of his mighty talons in the spot Astrid had just been.

If Hiccup hadn't pushed her over, she would have been ripped to shreds.

One of the beast's claws had made contact with her arm, sending a tremendous amount of searing hot, white pain up it. That was only one claw, too. She couldn't imagine what it would have felt like if Hiccup hadn't saved her.

Hiccup got off Astrid and looked to the Changewing. The Changewing was about to attack again, when Toothless jumped in the way, pushing the Changewing over. Stormfly was not attacking the other Changewing with perfection.

Both Changewings were pinned beneath each dragon, Stormfly and Toothless roaring in their faces angrily. They reluctantly got off the Changewings, sent one more nasty glare, before the Changewings took off, either to escape, or grab reinforcements.

Astrid could only hope it was the first option.

Hiccup was standing behind Astrid, breathing heavily as if every breath pained him. Astrid's breath mirrored his, only hers were less strenuous sounding. She took notice of the gash the Changewing had left her on her arm. It was bleeding, but it wasn't too bad. She quickly stood up, facing Hiccup. But he took no notice of her, as if she weren't even there.

"Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup shook his head, his eyes now becoming focused on Astrid. "You okay?" he asked. Before Astrid even had time to answer, his eyes rolled up in his head, and he collapsed.

"HICCUP!" cried Astrid in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! New story! Yay! Chapter 2! :D Some shout-outs: **

**Jesusfreak: Thanks! I try to keep all my writing interesting. I also never fail to leave you guys hanging. :) Sorry in advance for that. **

**Tamara-Isabel: Yep, cliffy. I am "Queen Cliffy", I suppose. :) "Queen Beyond Cliffy." Ha. I like that! :D **

**AmyMelissa: Nope! This is NOT a one-shot! :) Thank goodness... I'm not too good at writing one shots. I'm learning, but I always want to put a lot of information in my fics, and so one-shots are just never enough for me. :) Thank you! Glad you like where this is going! :) **

"HICCUP!" Astrid shrieked in horror as she knelt down beside him, grasping his hand and shaking his shoulder. "Hiccup, can you hear me?"

She didn't get a response, which worried her to no end. Toothless cried out and bounded over to his rider, nudging him, trying to rouse him. Hiccup only moaned painfully in response.

Astrid quickly tried to find out what had made him pass out like that. She gently put one of her arms behind his back and lifted his torso off the ground, supporting his head and back.

"Hiccup?" she tried again, but to no avail.

She suddenly realized what was wrong. On his back were three large gashes, cutting right through his clothing and deep into his skin. Astrid paled when she saw the blood seeping through his clothing.

She also realized that it was _her _fault this had happened to him. The Changewing's talons must have scraped Hiccup when he shoved her out of the way. It just barely grazed her arm...she couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Hiccup was going through right now.

Toothless roared at Astrid, looking for an answer, but the girl didn't offer one, too worried about the unresponsive, unconscious boy in her arms.

"We have to find somewhere to go," said Astrid. "We can't stay here. The Changewings _will _be back. They always are. But where do we go?"

Stormfly raced over to Astrid and Hiccup, sniffing them both. Toothless looked out, and Astrid knew he was looking for shelter. Some sort of shelter. ANY sort of shelter.

Astrid wanted to fly straight back to Berk. But the problem was, Toothless' tail fin was desolated, and Astrid couldn't leave Toothless here, and Hiccup would kill her if he found out she had.

"Come on, Toothless," Astrid whispered. "Come on."

Toothless looked around for another minute before turning back to Astrid and letting out a shrill roar. He gestured to the East with his head.

Astrid was so relieved she could have cried. Toothless found shelter. She could only hope that it would be safe.

Astrid whistled to Stormfly, who came over and knelt down in front of her master. Astrid gently picked Hiccup up. He was so lightweight that it wasn't a problem for her. She jumped on Stormfly with the help of Toothless. Then she gripped Hiccup tightly, but not too hard, plainly because she didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"Show us the way, Toothless," said Astrid.

Toothless nodded before turning, walking/running deeper into the forest. Stormfly followed as fast as she dared, Astrid telling her to keep it up. Whenever Hiccup moaned, Astrid felt like someone was squeezing her heart. She kept whispering sorry in his ear, trying to keep him calm, knowing that they couldn't slow down. They _had _to get to shelter. If they didn't, Hiccup would either a) bleed out from his wounds or b) they would get attacked by Changewings again for taking it slow.

Another ten minutes passed before the shelter Toothless found was in sight. It was a large cave, roughly crafted, darkness engulfing it. It was hidden pretty much from view. The perfect place to hide from Changewings.

Unless the cave was infested with them, though.

Seeing Toothless' facial expressions, Astrid knew that the dragon was fearing the same thing. Toothless moved over to the mouth of the cave and shrieked into it. A purple glow of the Night Fury sound ran through the cave like a scanner **(this is first seen in episode "We are Family Part 1). **Toothless then turned to Astrid, made eye contact, and then raced into the cave.

_He must be trying to tell me it's safe_, thought Astrid. She patted Stormfly's head with her free hand, telling the dragon to advance. Stormfly did so, making sure she wasn't followed, and then bolted into the cave.

Hiccup jarred forward and cried out at the sudden movement. Astrid held him tighter, keeping him from thrashing around too much.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, choking on her own sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't make that noise, I can't...I can't stand it."

Truly she couldn't stand it when Hiccup was in pain. She hated it when he was, especially when he was unconscious and unaware of the fact he was blatantly pointing it out.

Astrid dismounted ever so carefully, carrying Hiccup with her as gently and firmly as she dared. The cave was pitch black, but Toothless shot a plasma blast down it. When the plasma hit the end of the cave, it blared with light.

"Thank you, Toothless," said Astrid, although she wasn't even thinking about Toothless right now. Her concern was for Hiccup at this point. All her focus was on him and making sure he was okay.

Astrid gently laid Hiccup down on his back before gently turning him to his front to get a good look at the wounded area. It almost made her want to gag. His back was in an awful state by now. She couldn't even see the main wounds anymore.

"Toothless, get over here!" she shouted to the Night Fury, sounding much more harsh than she had intended to.

Toothless didn't need to be told twice. The urgency in Astrid's voice, and the seriousness of the situation was enough to pull the Night Fury to his rider and Astrid.

Astrid wasted no time in standing up, opening Toothless' saddlebag, and digging through it. Hiccup always kept bandages in the saddlebag, just for times such as now. She found a few rolls of gauze and a water canteen, which she quickly took in her hands and knelt down back beside Hiccup.

She hated herself for what she had to do, knowing how much it would hurt him, but also knowing that she needed to do it for him. She opened the water canteen and then poured some of it over his back.

Hiccup moaned and cried out at different times, his hands gripping the ground harshly, his eyes squeezed tight, tears escaping at some points. Astrid wanted nothing more than to just get him home and taken to a healer, but she couldn't do that. Not now, anyway.

After cleaning his back as much as she had to, she turned him over, gently grasping him under his arms and keeping him in an upright position with one arm while she wrapped the bandages clumsily around his entire lower chest and torso.

After she finished with that, she didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want to ever see a Changewing again. She hugged her friend tightly, hoping she didn't hurt him more, because she _really didn't want to let go. _

Toothless cooed worriedly at her. Astrid raised her head and looked to the dragon, seeing Stormfly standing right beside him.

"I'm scared," Astrid said. Wait. Did she really just say that? Astrid Hofferson? Scared? Was that even possible? Yes, it was. Astrid was terrified.

Astrid whistled to Stormfly. The Nadder sauntered over, kneeling before her rider. Astrid used one hand to open the saddlebag and pull out three blankets she kept with her for reasons such as this.

She spread one out as best as she could using only one arm, and then gently picked Hiccup up again, laying him on top of it, on his back. He still made no movement, the only sound he made being constant moans and cries.

Astrid took one of the other blankets and draped it over Hiccup, trying to keep him warm in the freezing cold cave. The clouds had been dark and full of rain when they were flying, and now with the sudden drop in temperature, the rain could have easily been turned to snow.

Astrid stood up, putting the extra blanket to the side, and then walked around the cave, searching for clumps of sticks and wood she could use to make a fire. After collecting quite a bit, she assembled a small pile just a few feet left of Hiccup.

"Stormfly, could you-?" Astrid started. She didn't even need to finish her question before her dragon lept into action. She shot a small, tiny blast of fire towards the stick pile, and the wood instantly blazed with fire, giving both light and heat to the cave.

"Thank you, Stormfly," said Astrid. She moved back over and sat down next to Hiccup, wanting to be there to comfort him as soon as he woke up. She knew he would be in pain something awful, and she wanted to help him through it.

Thinking of pain suddenly made her remember her arm. She looked at it, seeing the blood still oozing from it, but it wasn't anything that would be deadly. She took up a small piece of extra gauze and wrapped it around her arm, using as absolutely little she could, knowing she would need more when she had to change Hiccup's bandages later on.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. The color was still drained from his face, and he looked sick. He was shivering, despite her pathetic attempts to keep him warm. Astrid couldn't stop the tears from falling as she looked at him, wishing there was more she could do for him, but there wasn't. Nothing more she could do to help him. She could only hope his injuries weren't as bad as they looked.

Because if they were, Astrid had an even bigger problem on her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is my SECOND update today, just so everyone knows. Aaaaand...nope, I don't think I have any shout outs. :( Next time! :) So, just in general, I hope you all are enjoying my fanfictions. I know, they probably aren't very good, but I try my best. :) So...yep, that's it. Enjoy chapter three!**

Astrid stayed up, watching the sun sink behind the mountains and the moon rise above them. She wasn't even tired. She felt like she should have been, but she wasn't. Maybe it was worry for Hiccup that kept her awake? Worry that another Changewing would attack? Or maybe just worry about their entire situation.

Toothless and Stormfly were curled up around Hiccup and Astrid, trying to keep the two young dragon riders from freezing to death. But Hiccup still shivered as if it were below freezing point.

The fire was still going, though it was much dimmer now. Astrid felt like she should go search for more wood and sticks to replenish the flames, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Hiccup's side.

Another hour passed, and Astrid watched as it began to snow, just as she had previously feared it would. The snow clung to the ground, probably growing higher by every second.

A sudden movement to her left caught her attention. She looked over at Hiccup, thinking she had just imagined it, but then he moaned, his eyes squeezing tightly shut again.

Evidently worried, Astrid approached him cautiously. She took one of his hands in one of hers, laying her other hand across his forehead.

"Hiccup?" she asked. Part of her was hoping he'd wake up, the other part of her hoping he'd stay asleep and rest. Her first request was granted when he cracked his eyes open, squinting when he saw Astrid hovering over him.

"A-Astrid?" he stuttered, thanks to mounting pain and chattering teeth. "Wh-what h-h-happened? A-are you-y-you m'k-kay?"

Astrid couldn't believe it. He was still thinking about _her_. He was still concerned for _her_. It was the strangest, most sweetest thing ever.

"I'm fine," said Astrid, giving his hand a light squeeze. "It's you I'm worried about."

"M'fine," Hiccup said, not liking it when people fretted over him.

"Mmm hmmm," said Astrid. "I'm not buying it."

"F-fine," said Hiccup. "I-it's fr-freezing and every-thin' h-hurts."

"I know," said Astrid. "Honestly, Hiccup, you can hide your _emotions_, but not your pain. Just the look on your face makes it obvious, Hiccup, and I'm not blind-"

"It _really hurts_, A-Astrid," said Hiccup, closing his eyes again against the pounding pain in his entire body.

Astrid suddenly felt guilt wash over her. Hiccup was trying to tell her how he felt, and all she could do is tease him. She felt awful for doing that to him, but her words couldn't be taken back, so she replied:

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You d-didn't offend m-me, Astrid," said HIccup. "It just 'urts something awful and I d-don't even kn-ow where we a-are."

"We're still on Changewing Island," said Astrid, hating telling him so, wishing she could tell him, "We're in your room on Berk." "We found some shelter, and its safe enough."

"G-good," Hiccup said, not opening his eyes still. "Why does everything hurt?"

"A Changewing got you good, Hiccup," said Astrid flatly, not trying to make a joke about it, trying to make her voice sound serious.

"That explains," said Hiccup, not finishing his sentence. He hissed through his teeth, immediately reminding Astrid (again) that he was severely injured.

"What's wrong!?" shouted Astrid suddenly. "What hurts!?"

"Whoa," said Hiccup. "Okay, first of all...please don't yell. I-it only makes everything' worse."

Astrid shut her mouth, aware of how it was hanging open awkwardly.

"And second," said Hiccup, "please don't hold my hand so tight. I think you're cutting off circulation to a few fingers there."

Astrid at once loosened her grip, but didn't let go altogether. Her other hand still rested on Hiccup's forehead as she tried to keep him calm, and keep him from moving even the slightest bit.

"Thirdly," said Hiccup, "_everything _hurts. Everything's achey feeling...except my back. I don't know how to explain the pain."

Astrid nodded. She didn't know what kind of pain he was in, but she knew it was no midnight flight on Toothless.

"Is that all?" asked Astrid.

"I guess," said Hiccup. "Oh, yeah, and it's cold...like..._really really _cold."

Astrid frowned. There wasn't much she could do about the cold. There wasn't much she could do about _anything_, and she hated herself for it.

"Do you need anything?" asked Astrid. "Could I get you anything?"

"Water, if you have it," said Hiccup, opening his eyes for but a second to see her expression. Astrid nodded quickly, getting to her feet and walking back towards Stormfly. She reached into the dragon's saddlebag and pulled out another water canteen.

"Here," she said, kneeling down next to Hiccup and unscrewing the cap. She helped him lift his head enough to drink a few sips of the water. After that, Astrid recapped the canteen and set it to the side.

"Thanks," said Hiccup gratefully.

"What? That?" said Astrid. "I should be thanking _you_, Hiccup. If you hadn't jumped in the way and saved me, I would be dead. You were willing to get hurt to save me, Hiccup, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"I would do _anything _for those I care about," said Hiccup, not in a boastful tone, but a more calm tone, like he was reassuring Astrid of something she was worried able.

The two sat (or, Astrid sat, Hiccup was laying down) in silence for a while. It was so long Astrid thought Hiccup had fallen asleep. She was surprised when he spoke.

"So...when do you think we could head back to Berk?" he asked her.

"I..." Astrid started, not really knowing _how _they would get back to Berk. Toothless' prosthetic tailfin was destroyed from when the acid ruined the fabric. She didn't know how to tell Hiccup, either. "I don't know." There. She stated the truth.

Hiccup nodded, suddenly remembering seeing Toothless' tailfin get desolated by the Changewing acid. "So...we're stuck here, if I'm correct," he said, also stating the truth. "We're stranded."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup fell back asleep a second later, easing the strain on his wounds. Astrid couldn't have felt more horrible, not being able to keep Hiccup from getting hurt, and now not even having a way to get back home.

Astrid laid down herself beside Hiccup, taking the spare blanket and draping it over herself, worried about what the next day would hold. She was afraid of falling asleep; afraid that she would wake up, having something terrible happen to Hiccup, but she was losing the battle against her eyelids quickly. She looked at Toothless, Stormfly, and Hiccup one last time before her eyelids finally won, sleep overcoming her.

...

When she woke up, it was dark. Not only that, it was warm. She sat up, looking around, but saw nothing but darkness. She reached her hand out, and she felt it brush against something slick and smooth.

She suddenly sighed with relief.

"Toothless," she said.

Astrid looked up, realizing that Toothless had her and Hiccup both wrapped in his wings. At the mention of his name, the Night Fury unfolded his jet-black wings, allowing the sunlight to pour through.

Astrid squinted against the sunlight that shone through the cave. It was cloudy, the clouds still pulsing snow, but it was also bright. Astrid stood up and took a little look around. She saw Stormfly curled up beside Toothless, sleeping soundly. Astrid strode over to her dragon and pet her muzzle.

"Hey, girl," Astrid whispered. The Nadder perked up, still looking drowsy as ever. Astrid had hoped the previous night that she would wake up, back on Berk, and learn that everything that had happened had just been a horrid nightmare.

But no such luck. She woke up in the cave. Same cave. Same island. Same danger. Same worry. Same fret. Same everything.

Her mind went first to her arm. She gently unraveled the bandages and revealed a gash. But it was looking better than the day before, not having a slight scab formed on it. Satisfied with that, she re-wrapped it with the same bandage, not feeling the need to get a fresh one.

Her mind went second to Hiccup. She looked back, seeing Toothless had draped his wing back over his rider. The dragon looked at Astrid, obviously worried. Astrid went over to him and kneeled down in front of him, gently patting his head.

"As soon as we can," said Astrid. "We're getting back to Berk. Okay?"

Toothless nodded, and Astrid was sure he would have been celebrating had Hiccup's condition been any different. Astrid offered a small smile before standing.

"Will you stay with him, Toothless?" asked Astrid. Toothless nodded eagerly, wanting to do everything he could to help. "Okay then," said Astrid. "Stormfly and I are going to go see if we can catch some breakfast. We'll bring some back for you and Hiccup. Come on, Stormfly." Astrid gestured with her hand to her Nadder and then the mouth of the cave. Stormfly stood, allowing Astrid to mount.

"We'll be back soon," said Astrid. "If Hiccup wakes up, roar as loud as you can into the wind, okay Toothless?"

Part of Astrid thought roaring was dangerous, and would just lead to attracting Changewings, but the Changewings probably wouldn't come out with the intense snowy conditions, and that relieved her to no end.

"Be right back," Astrid assured the Night Fury as Stormfly ran out of the cave and jumped, becoming airborne. Stormfly flew until they reached the ocean, and then she dived.

About ten minutes later, Stormfly had her saddlebag nearly filled with fish. Satisfied with that, Astrid turned the dragon around and headed back towards the cave they had taken shelter in.

As she neared the cave, however, just as it came in sight, she heard Toothless roar uncontrollably.

Astrid landed Stormfly as fast as she could and jumped off, running into the cave, Stormfly following closely behind. When she was inside, she was greeted by seeing Hiccup, laying on one of Toothless' wings, his eyes opened, although full of pain.

_It's no wonder, really, _Astrid thought as she neared his side. _Changewings are dangerous creatures...and they also have sharp talons, and they also- _

"Hey," Hiccup said, his voice cracking. Astrid was yanked out of her thoughts so suddenly it almost hurt her head. "Where'd you go?"

"I went out to catch some fish," Astrid answered, standing up and opening Stormfly's saddlebag. "You hungry?"

"No," said Hiccup. "But I'm sure Toothless is."

Toothless looked to his rider, and Hiccup nodded. Astrid gently helped Hiccup back onto the blanket she had spread out the night before, and then tossed some fish to Toothless.

"He's so protective," Hiccup said, propping himself up on his elbows, wincing at the movement. Astrid strode back over and helped him sit up, leaning him up against the wall of the cave before sitting down next to him. Astrid was relieved. He looked so much more focused and aware of his surroundings than he had the previous day.

"_Obviously_," said Astrid, tossing a fish to Stormfly. "I mean, isn't _everyone _protective of you, Hiccup?"

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "Should they be?"

"Hi_ccup_," Astrid groaned. "First you just barely escape death while battling the Red Death, then you get yourself struck by lightning, and now this, amongst other things. Have you given them _reason _not to be protective of you?"

"I guess not," said Hiccup. "It seems kind of pathetic when you put it that way, actually."

Astrid nodded, smirking slightly.

"But I guess Toothless is the most protective," said Hiccup.

_Maybe just as much as me, _thought Astrid, but she didn't say anything.

"I guess protecting me is what you do, huh, bud?" said Hiccup to Toothless. Toothless looked to his rider, made a noise in his throat, and spat a piece of fish out in front of Hiccup. Hiccup stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"And _then _you do _that," _said Hiccup. "Frankly, Toothless, it's disgusting. Sorry, no offense, buddy. Take it back?"

Toothless ate the fish (now a second time) and then looked back to Stormfly. Hiccup looked to Astrid, still having that disgusted look written across his face. Astrid actually laughed at it. Hiccup's facial expression changed from "Eww, gross" to "What did I miss that was so funny?".

"Sorry," said Astrid. "Just...your face was hilarious."

"It was not!" Hiccup retarded.

Astrid imitated Hiccup's face (possibly exaggerating).

"I don't look like that!" shouted Hiccup. "Oh please stop! That's awful!"

"What did it look like?" asked Astrid, dropping out of character.

"It looked like you were trying to eat your head!" said Hiccup. "It was _creepy!_"

"You wanna see it again?" asked Astrid with enthusiasm.

"NO I don't wanna see it again!" exclaimed Hiccup, not missing a beat.

Astrid actually laughed. Hiccup looked at her as if she had just told him Stormfly was a Gronckle, and that only made Astrid laugh harder.

"WHAT!?" shouted Hiccup. "What did I do now!?"

"Nothing," Astrid got out, her laughing calming. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah, me too," said Hiccup, scooting about an inch away from her. He suddenly hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes shutting tightly as if the harder he closed them the more pain ebbed away.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried, not really thinking about how she shouted. She quickly grasped his shoulder to keep him from falling over, the other hand intertwining with his. "Are you okay?"

"No," said Hiccup. "I don't know what I am."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything just started spinning," said Hiccup. "And it won't stop...agh! Make it stop!" he shouted suddenly, holding his head in his hands.

"Hiccup! Calm down!" shouted Astrid. Toothless growled when she raised her voice. Why was she always doing that? She would have to do better at keeping calm.

"I'm not freaking out!" said Hiccup, suddenly dropping his hands back to his side. "I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out?"

"DUH!" said Astrid. "What do you think!?"

She and Hiccup suddenly locked eyes, both of them feeling ashamed. Hiccup, just because he always felt like everything was his fault, and Astrid because she had yelled at him.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same exact time. Then they both looked at each other again. "You don't have to be sorry," they both answered each other, once again in unison.

"Monstrous Nightmare," said Astrid.

"Why'd you say that?" asked Hiccup.

"To make sure you didn't say the same thing I did again," said Astrid. "Now, Hiccup, please don't freak out. And don't say you're not freaking out because clearly you're just as much panicked as I am."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again.

"Now hold still," she said. "I have to change your bandages."

"Can't you knock me out and _then _do it?" asked Hiccup in a pleading tone.

"Of course not!" shouted Astrid. She didn't want to injure him further, but she knew that he would be in pain the entire time she was changing the wrapping around his entire torso. "Just let me do it, please, Hiccup? I couldn't hurt you if I tried."

"You can punch me a fair few times," said Hiccup.

"I told you, Hiccup, it's not violence, it's communication," said Astrid.

"It still hurts," said Hiccup.

"Fine," said Astrid. "I couldn't _knock you out _just because you requested it. Better?"

"Better."

Astrid gently leaned Hiccup forward, supporting him entirely, since he couldn't sit up by himself because of the tremendous amount of pain. Astrid was careful in unwrapping the old bandages, and even more careful while wrapping the fresh ones. Hiccup winced and groaned through the entire process, squeezing Astrid's hand he still held in his own.

"Sorry," said Astrid, feeling that she was the one who had hurt Hiccup.

"Is'mkay," said Hiccup, his voice suddenly stuttering. "But...what's that sound?"

Astrid turned and looked towards the mouth of the cave. Seeing nothing besides snow and the noonday sun, she turned back to Hiccup. His face had paled dramatically, which worried Astrid to no end, but she knew it was probably normal.

She gently helped him lay down again. Instantly, he closed his eyes and his breathing evened out, and Astrid knew he was asleep.

She stood up. Hiccup had heard something, and so had the dragons. Toothless and Stormfly were both focused on the mouth of the cave, their ears flipped forward, a snarl forming on their faces.

Astrid walked over to the mouth of the cave to investigate. When she took one step outside, she felt something wrap around her leg, and hoist her, upside-down, into the air.

She screamed, unable to keep herself from doing so. When she faced her attacker, dread filled her.

It was a Changewing. And behind that one Changewing were four more.

The Changewings had gotten reinforcements.

And Astrid had gotten her doom.


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! FIRST UPDATE TODAY AND I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T DO MORE! We were gone from 6:00 AM to 5:30 PM and I was just EXHAUSTED when we got back, and I didn't have time to work on this chapter, but then I pulled myself together, knowing I HAD to update! ESPECIALLY after that last Cliff-hanger! :) SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! But here's the chapter! Enjoy! :) **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**

For about five seconds, she couldn't breathe. And even after that, she had to force every breath. The Changewing stared right at her, ready to go in for the kill.

She wanted to call to Stormfly, but the only sound she made was "AAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Which wasn't actually any different than calling Stormfly by name.

The Nadderhead raced out of the cave and pounced on the Changewing holding her rider. Astrid found herself thrown from the Changewing's grasp, and would have hit hard hadn't a certain Night Fury leaped underneath her.

As soon as Toothless' feet hit the ground again, he dumped Astrid off his back and raced over to help Stormfly. Astrid reached for her axe, just before she remembered she had dropped it the day before.

"WELL ISN'T THAT JUST THE ICING ON THE CAKE!" she shouted, accidently out loud. She realized her mistake when the other four Changewings turned in her direction.

"AWW MAN!" shouted Astrid as she dodged one of the Changewing's acid spit. "THIS STINKS!"

Toothless, after finding Stormfly was getting a handle on the current Changewing she was fighting, ran over and collided with a Changewing chasing Astrid. When he collided with the dragon, it hit another one of the assailing reptiles, causing Toothless and the two Changewings to topple to the side, rolling countless times on top of each other, alternating positions constantly.

It was five Changewings to a Night Fury, a Nadder, and a weaponless girl.

_What would Hiccup do if he were me? _she asked herself.

_He'd turn around and train the thing! _Her mind answered her own question.

_Well I'm not as good at him! _Her negative and positive thoughts were just warring against each other.

_Then you're gonna die! _shouted the Negative thought. Or was that the positive thought...? Astrid couldn't have cared less. There were still two Changewings chasing her, and it didn't look like help was coming any other way.

Astrid looked back to see the Changewings Toothless was fighting flying off, Toothless baring his teeth and growling. Then, Astrid heard the noise of sharp objects flying through the air.

_Schang...Schang...Schang! _She looked back to see the two Changewings chasing her stop suddenly, Nadder spikes in front of their path, blocking their way towards Astrid.

"Good girl, Stormfly!" shouted Astrid, although she just wanted to keep her mouth closed.

Toothless and Stormfly charged at the two remaining Changewings until the Changewings were left exhausted, wounded in several places from the battle. They took off...but Astrid knew they would be back.

With even more friends to help.

It filled her with dread.

She turned, seeing Toothless race back to the cave, Stormfly following. Astrid followed as well, knowing they had to change their position. The Changewings would just come back to this spot, and when they did, they would probably have near ten Changewings with them.

Hiccup was in the same position Astrid left him in, sleeping soundly, the color still drained from his face. Astrid and the dragons made their way over to him, Astrid kneeling down and shaking his shoulder.

"Hiccup," she called gently. "Hiccup. We have to move. The Changewings know we're here."

Hiccup opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight. He looked to Astrid, his eyes becoming more focused. "Oh," he said as if he were disappointed. "Moving again? I really don't want to move..." His voice trailed off. Astrid nodded, knowing why he didn't want to move. Just _breathing _probably hurt.

But she also knew that they _had _to move. They either moved, or they died. There was no other way about it.

"I know," said Astrid, "but we have to."

"That stinks," Hiccup mumbled.

"Yeah, it does," Astrid agreed.

"I don't know if I can stand..." Hiccup started dolefully, when Astrid suddenly (but gently all the same) slid her hands underneath Hiccup and picked him up. Hiccup suddenly blushed as she carried him over to Stormfly.

"This is awkward," said Hiccup, his gaze not meeting Astrid's.

"No, it's not, really," said Astrid.

"For _you_, maybe," said Hiccup. "But for me...?"

"Come on, Dragon Boy," said Astrid. "It's not like you weigh anything more than ninety pounds."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" asked Hiccup.

Astrid ignored him. She put him on Toothless' back and re-collected their supplies, hastily tossing the leftover fish to Toothless and Stormfly to make room in the saddlebag. After that, she picked him up off Toothless and jumped on Stormfly as easily as she could manage.

She was surprised when he spoke.

"So...why did you say we were moving again?" he asked.

"Changewings," said Astrid, patting Stormfly, giving the dragon an "Okay" to move and get out of the cave. Toothless followed the Nadder as she listened to her rider. As soon as they were out, Astrid asked Toothless to look for shelter again.

"Changewings," said Hiccup in the same flat tone Astrid had used while speaking the name of the dragon species. He shrugged...or, _tried _to, anyways. He also failed, just because moving anything hurt. "Did you...? What did you do...?"

"I-I didn't," said Astrid, feeling guilty now that she hadn't done anything but draw the Changewings' attentions to her (which helped the dragons absolutely ZERO percent). "Toothless and Stormfly did."

"Oh," said Hiccup. "Well, what did _they _do?"

"They simply showed those Changewings who's boss," said Astrid. "It was scary to watch, though. Stormfly can get pretty violent."

"Yeah, I bet," said Hiccup.

She whacked him gently on the shoulder. "Normally I would do it harder," said Astrid, "but right now I guess I'll do it lightly."

"Thanks, Astrid," said Hiccup. "In that case, maybe I should get injured more often."

"DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Astrid shouted suddenly.

"HEY HEY HEY!" shouted Hiccup. "I WAS JUST KIDDING! You think I like all..._this_?" He gestured roughly to himself.

"You just gestured to _all of_-"

"Don't say it, I already know," said Hiccup, closing his eyes. "I kind of get that...a lot."

Astrid didn't make a sound to indicate she had heard him. If Hiccup hadn't seen her nod, he would have said she didn't hear him at all. But he did see the movement she had made, so he didn't bother saying anything else.

Toothless turned back towards the duo and let out an excited coon. He turned his head and bounded in one direction. Astrid looked down at Hiccup, hoping he was asleep so he wouldn't have to feel anything while they were following Toothless, but no such luck. He was awake, probably already in enough pain as it was. Causing _more _made Astrid want to cry.

"We have to move quickly," said Astrid. "It might..."

"I know," said Hiccup. Really, he _did _know, and part of him dreaded knowing. He wanted to fall unconscious again, just so he wouldn't feel it, but he couldn't will himself to do so, and he couldn't ask Astrid to knock him out. "I'll try not to scream," he all but whispered.

"You make me feel great, you know that?" said Astrid sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Guilty as charged, milady," said Hiccup in response.

"Ready?" asked Astrid.

"Go ahead," said Hiccup, closing his eyes tight, ready for the pain to come. It did, indeed, come. As soon as Stormfly started following Toothless in a steady jog, Hiccup cried out at different times, each noise painful, hurting Astrid's heart.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him, trying to stem his pain. "We'll be there soon," she promised, to him or herself, she didn't know. "Hurry, Stormfly."

Stormfly and Toothless _did _hurry, sensing the intensity of the situation. At a long ten minutes of screaming and pain, the cave was in sight. Astris noticed with a start that Hiccup had suddenly quieted. When she looked down, she saw he was unconscious again.

"This is my fault," said Astrid out loud to herself. Stormfly stopped, along with Toothless, when they came in front of the cave. It was reasonably close to the water, but out of sight all the same. Stormfly and Toothless, after making sure it was uninhabited, walked inside.

The dragons came to a stop. Astrid carefully slid off Stormfly and set Hiccup down on Toothless while she set up their "camp" again. She did, just like their old one, spreading one blanket out on the floor, putting Hiccup on top of it, and then covering him with the second one, setting the third to the side.

She had started a campfire, too, which brought light and warmth, and a strange sense of comfort came with it. Astrid couldn't put her finger on it. Despite their situation, she was glad it wasn't worse.

Right?

Okay. At least it _couldn't _get any worse...

...and she spoke too soon.

She heard noises coming from outside the cave. Not noises of a dragon, though. Noises that sounded like...humans. No female voices, just low, male ones. She couldn't make out what they were saying, nor did she recognize the voices speaking.

"Toothless, stay here and protect Hiccup, no matter what," she said to the Night Fury. She called to Stormfly, who followed her as quietly as she could have managed. Astrid just barely peaked outside the cave before letting out a sharp gasp and pushing herself back into the cave.

The Outcasts were on Changewing Island. Not too far away from their hiding spot. Some part of Astrid wished they had stayed at their previous one, another part of Astrid thinking Outcasts would be easier to deal with than Changewings, another part of her thinking the exact opposite.

What would she do now?


	6. Chapter 6

"The Outcasts," Astrid mumbled when her dragon gave her the "look." "They're here...and we're here, too...but we're stranded...they're not...not to mention Changewings...also not to mention Hiccup...not to mention Toothless' tail is broken, not to mention..."  
>"Would you please STOP that!?" Hiccup asked in a harsh whisper, catching Astrid by surprise. She was sure he was unconscious. "You don't have to <em>sum everything up<em>, do you? But while we're on the subject...not to mention, by the way, the guilt trip you are so kindly bestowing upon me..."

"Sorry," said Astrid, but she kept her eyes glued to the mouth of the cave, shifting ever so slightly to Hiccup. "How long have you been awake?" she whispered, just because she wondered.

"Long enough," said Hiccup, still a harsh sounding whisper. He propped himself up on his elbows and attempted to push himself into a sitting position, but kept wincing as every movement pained him. Astrid moved to help him, but Toothless beat her to it. He gently pushed his rider upright and then curled in underneath him, letting Hiccup lean heavily against the dragon's side.

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup whispered, patting the dragon's head.

Astrid kept her main focus on outside. The voices weren't getting louder, but they weren't getting quieter, either. It worried her. Were they waiting for something? Or...some_one_?

"-finding what now?" she heard a voice that sounded just like Savage's, but only part of the conversation.

"I thought I saw somethin' over 'ere! And who 're you to tell me I'm wrong!?" exclaimed another voice. There was no mistaking it this time. She knew the voice too well. Alvin. Alvin the Treacherous.

"No one, Alvin," said Savage.

"I didn't think so!" said Alvin. "Those pesky Berkians are on'ta us, and I ain't quittin' till I find the spies."

_Spies? _thought Astrid to herself. _Does Alvin know we're here...? Oh no...he must have seen us, or heard us, or something...oh we're doomed. We are so doomed. Doomed doomed doomed doomed doomed..._

"Would you STOP!?" exclaimed Hiccup as loud as he dared. Oops. Had Astrid spoken out loud? Apparently she had. "The Outcasts obviously _know _we're here...or at least Alvin does, but that's enough," he said in a much calmer voice.

"What do we do?" asked Astrid.

"I...I don't know what we _can _do other than wait," said Hiccup. "Wait and hope the Outcasts don't...you know..._find us._ Because...that would be bad. Like..._really, really, _CHOP-CHOP we're _dead, _bad." He grabbed a fistful of dirt as he spoke and crushed it before pouring it out of his hand to illustrate.

Astrid wished he hadn't.

"I don't see anything," said Savage.

_Yes, you don't see anything_, Astrid made sure she was speaking in her mind, not out loud. _You don't want to find us...oh please don't find us...please go back to the filthy island from which you came...forget you ever heard, or saw, something...leave in peace...leave us alone...don't come closer...I'm warning you..._

"I know that!" exclaimed Alvin, his voice sounding much closer this time. "But I _know _they're here. I _saw _them come in!"

"Smothering Smoke Breath," mumbled Astrid.

"What was that?" asked Hiccup.

"Nothing," said Astrid. Speaking of _Smothering Smoke Breath_. Astrid couldn't believe how she would rather be on Breakneck Bog then on Changewing Island right at this point. Anything would have been better than dealing with the Outcasts.

She suddenly got an idea. It was reckless, but she had to do it. The only problem was Hiccup wanting to follow her...but then she remembered how he would go from conscious to unconscious all the time.

Astrid made up her mind, although she hated herself for it, and she knew Hiccup would, too, but she couldn't let the Outcasts get him. She just couldn't. The next time he was unconscious, she would take the opportunity to leave and go find the Outcasts. Then, she would run them off Changewing Island, and find ways of escape.

When she turned around again, she saw Hiccup was already sleeping (or unconscious, however you chose to put it). Astrid sighed heavily, turned to Stormfly, and mounted.

"Don't let him leave, unless you have to," Astrid ordered Toothless. Toothless nodded, and she knew he wouldn't. She turned Stormfly around, and then had the dragon fly out of the cave.

Stormfly ducked for cover as soon as she was out, just barely avoided being seen by Outcasts. Astrid looked and saw that there were about ten Outcasts (discluding Alvin and Savage, so there were twelve in total), not too close to the cave, but close enough.

"We have to draw them away," said Astrid to Stormfly in a whisper. "You ready?"

Stormfly growled almost silently, spread her wings, and then took off, flying right towards the Outcasts. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, yeah, this is like, my SECOND update today, if I recall correctly. Sorry for the short chapter. This is THE SHORTEST chapter in the entire fic, so don't worry too much about shot chapters such as these in the future. :) This is where the fic gets REALLY interesting. As if being stranded on Changewing Island wasn't already enough. :) So...yep, no shout-outs really, unless I read my e-mail wrong. :) Anyways, here's chapter 7, sorry for the cliffhanger, and shortness of said chapter. Here we go! Free virtual popcorn and soda while you read. **

"FIRE!"

The first words Astrid heard. Stormfly veered out of the way as crossbow arrows shot through the air, ripping the wind with different noises as they flew.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid ordered her Nadder. The dragon obeyed the common command, spiking her tail and flinging Nadder spikes towards the Outcasts. Some of them ducked, some of them abandoned their posts, and some of them were unfazed by Astrid and her dragon.

Stormfly flew down low and breathed fire near the Outcasts. Most of them dived out of the way, while others remained in their positions.

"HOLD YOUR POST!" shouted Alvin. "FIRE!"

The men released the arrows to their crossbows, sending them flying through the air at an alarming speed. Astrid dodged most of them with ease.

It was working. Now she just had to lead them away from the area. And then...

It was too late for her to do anything. Alvin shot a bola up at her, and it caught Stormfly on one of her wings. The dragon shrieked, not from pain, but from fear, as she tumbled through the air and hit the ground.

Astrid shook herself out of her daze, surprised that she and Stormfly hadn't been hurt. When she looked ahead, she felt someone grab her by the arm and yank her to her feet. She yelped and punched the air with balled fists.

She looked up and faced Alvin. He now had a hold on both her arms, which he pulled behind her back and secured them with a rope while his other men did the same thing to Stormfly.

"What do we have here?" said Alvin. "A Berkian?"

"Well, yeah, what do you think I am?" asked Astrid.

"Don't be so smug," said Alvin. "I know you didn't come here alone, now did yo? No, you're much too smart for that. Where's the Dragon Conqueror?" he asked, getting right to the point.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Like I would tell you even if he was here," said Astrid.

"Oh, I know he's here," said Alvin. "And so do you." He turned to his men. "Set up camp," he ordered. "We'll remain here until the Dragon Conqueror is found."

"Pfft," said Astrid, giving another eye roll. "You'll never _find _him," she said.

"Oh, I don't need to _find him_," said Alvin. Astrid looked at him, all the self-confidence drained from her face. "He'll find _you_."


	8. Chapter 8

Outcasts. If there was one thing Hooligans hated, it was the Outcasts. And if there was one thing Outcasts hated, it was the Hooligans. The two tribes hated each other with a hatred unexplainable my most youths on Berk.

Most, besides, Astrid Hofferson, and Hiccup Haddock.

Astrid only knew what Hiccup told her, and Hiccup only knew what his father told him. Astrid could never get much out of Hiccup...he never liked Alvin, especially _talking _about him. Astrid figured the only reason Hiccup didn't speak was because Hiccup didn't _know_, since Stoick wasn't completely open-minded about the subject, either. Stoick was...well..._stoic _about the whole affair.

Still, though, Astrid wondered. She had a lot of time to wonder as the Outcasts lead her and Stormfly on until it was dark. The Outcasts made a camp and sat around it, keeping Astrid close and in-view, while at the same time, keeping her as far away from them as possible.

Stormfly and Astrid were separated. To keep Astrid contained, the Outcasts actually tied her to a tree. To. A. _Tree. _Astrid felt so useless as she couldn't even more her arms when she tried. They didn't bother gagging her, and she didn't bother speaking. She wanted to keep Hiccup _away _from the Outcasts, and speaking would only draw him _to _them.

After a while of feeling helpless, watching as her dragon was in the same position as she herself was in, Astrid found herself approached by Alvin and Savage. And by the looks on their faces, it wasn't going to be a pleasant pep-talk.

"So, Astrid, I believe," said Alvin. He laughed when Astrid glared at him. "Yes, Hiccup spoke of you before." He eyed her, moving down so he and she were eye-level. "Where is he?" Alvin asked.

_Come on come on come on, what would Hiccup say? _Astrid thought to herself. Hiccup always knew _exactly _what to say to Alvin to make him angry...and it worked. If Astrid could do something like that, maybe it would give her an advantage.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you," said Astrid. She mentally slapped herself. That was the _worst possible _thing she could have said. Luckily, though, Alvin didn't see it as much. Was that good or bad?

"You care about him," said Alvin. "Remember, Astrid, I saw how you reacted when I shot him and his precious dragon down." **(We Are Family Part 2) **"Never forget it. You were so...so worried, about him."

Astrid glared harshly, but she didn't speak. She didn't trust herself to speak anymore. It would only make it worse.

"And he cares about _you_," Alvin went on. "I saw the way he shouted with both fear and anger, and actually ordered his dragon to kill me right there and then." **(Heather Report Part 2) **"You two care about _each other_. If I had the boy, getting him to talk would be no problem, because I have you."

Astrid, without meaning to, gasped sharply. Alvin was right.

"And if he still refuses to talk," said Alvin, "I can just get _you _to do it. I know you would talk if it meant me sparing his life. Of course, it wouldn't do much good, and I won't have to have your help. You don't know half as much as the boy. And he would _never _let you get hurt."

Astrid gritted her teeth, but her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with terror, and she knew it. Hiccup would rather let Alvin kill him then let Alvin even touch her.

"Aren't you going to say something, Astrid?" Alvin taunted.

"Yes," said Astrid. "What happens when neither of us speak?"

"What do you mean, 'when'?" asked Alvin in a sweet-sounding tone. "And what's this about 'neither of us'? I know 'iccup will speak on your behalf. And not to mention your _life_. I'll go to him first. And after that, I'll move to you, if it fails." Alvin leaned closer, just a few inches away from Astrid's face. "Which it won't."

"Alvin the Treacherous," said Astrid, suddenly feeling bold, "if you so much as lay a hand on Hiccup, I will promise you, you will never forget it, forever regret it."

"Hiccup would say the same thing about layin' a hand on you," said Alvin. "Sorry, but I see right through it. You're terrified, girl. Terrified, because you know I'm _right_. As far as I'm concerned, you and Hiccup are both as good as dead."

"No wonder now where you got that name 'Treacherous' from," said Astrid. "I was expecting something a little more intimidating."

"I'm sure you were," said Alvin. Astrid's boldness withered away at the sure-sounding tone of his voice. "But just Alvin," said Alvin. "Alvin the Treacherous. It's better than Hiccup the Useless."

Astrid was shocked. She hadn't heard anyone say that name since the battle with the Red Death. She'd heard it been _said _after the battle, of course, but just not said as it pertained to Hiccup's name _now_.

"He's not Hiccup the Useless anymore," said Astrid.

"Then who is he?" asked Alvin. "Moreover, where is he? He's supposed to be _saving _you, isn't he? Isn't that what friends do?"

Astrid tried to reply, but she found she couldn't, so she merely changed subject. "Anything's better than Alvin the _Treacherous_," she hissed. "Actually, anything's better than just _Alvin_."

"You'll regret that, girl," said Alvin.

"Oh sure I will," said Astrid.

Alvin was about to react. Astrid was afraid she had said too much. She was afraid he would kill her right there, when something stopped him. From out of nowhere came a horrible hissing sound. Looking over, Astrid saw what she feared she would see. Changewings, now about eight of them.

She couldn't help herself.

She screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. She feared the screaming would never stop, either. She couldn't stop it. She told herself to shut up, but she just couldn't. She kept screaming, until finally she screamed herself hoarse.

But it didn't stop the Changewings.

If anything, it had cheered them on.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is my FIRST chapter update today. I did like, three or four chapters YESTERDAY, just so everyone knows. :) Yeah, this story shouldn't go on anything over twenty chapters. I'm thinking it might end in around seven chapters, or so? I don't know for sure. I guess I'll keep going until I reach a good stopping point. And then I'll start working on a new story. :) So...no particular shout-outs. I just want to thank EVERYONE who reads this fic in general. And all those who don't fav, review, or follow. I know you're out there. :) And I just want to thank you. It means a lot to me. So, anyways, enough about that. Chapter 9! :D**

Toothless and Hiccup both bolted awake, hearing a loud, piercing scream. Hiccup couldn't remember ever being so sore before in his whole life, but he felt miraculously better than he had earlier, so he decided to go with it.

The screaming continued, and suddenly, he realized something.

It wasn't just any scream.

_Astrid's scream_.

For a few moments, he told himself that it was preposterous, but when he looked over, neither Astrid nor Stormfly were there. Groaning from both frustration and pain, he stood to his feet, wobbling and leaning on Toothless heavily.

"Come on, Toothless," said Hiccup. "We have to go after her."

Toothless remembered Astrid telling him not to let Hiccup leave, but Toothless knew that Astrid to be screaming like that must have been in serious trouble. With quite a bit of effort, Hiccup managed to pull himself onto Toothless, just to remember that the tailfin was destroyed.

"Oh, oh yeah, that's productive," Hiccup mumbled sarcastically. "You'll have to run all the way there, Toothless," he told the dragon.

Toothless grunted in reply before darting out of the cave. Hiccup stifled a scream as every footfall the dragon made sent daggers up his spine, but he chose to ignore it. The screaming was still going...

...but suddenly, it went quiet.

"No no no no no no!" Hiccup shouted. Were they too late? Why had it stopped so suddenly? Why was Astrid even screaming in the first place? He had a million questions and absolutely ZERO answers.

Toothless suddenly turned to the light of a campfire and froze. A campfire? In the middle of Changewing Island? What could that possibly mean? And did it tie in with Astrid's screaming?

"Go, Toothless!" Hiccup instructed. The NIght Fury didn't need to be told twice. He bounded off towards the light, and Hiccup was suddenly filled with dread.

The Outcasts. And Changewings. And Astrid. And Stormfly. Except Astrid and Stormfly were trapped, tied to trees.

"Perfect," Hiccup mumbled sarcastically. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

The Changewings were advancing on the Outcasts and Astrid. Hiccup mused on what to do, but it didn't come to him. He was absent of ideas on how to keep back Outcasts and Changewings while protecting Astrid and Stormfly.

Not to mention the fact that he was weaponless besides Toothless.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup shouted suddenly. All twelve Outcasts turned in his direction, but only for a split second before Toothless fired, the purple plasma blasting them off their feet and onto their backs. The Changewings turned to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh, great, you guys again," said Hiccup. "Can't we talk this over, y'know, over _lunch _or something? Not right now, though, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

Astrid turned suddenly as soon as she heard Hiccup shout. She was mad at him for getting up, but relieved that he was here.

"Hiccup!" she shouted.

Oh. She shouldn't have done that. Four of the eight Changewings turned and went in her direction, the others still coming at Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless, leaving the dragon to fight them off. He could do fine, but Astrid was trapped entirely. Hiccup looked to one of the Outcasts as he ran by. The Outcast had been knocked out by Toothless' plasma blast.

Part of Hiccup felt bad for him, another other part wanted to stab him, but a third part told him to see what weapons the man had on him.

Hiccup found a large dagger, about the size of his forearm. He pulled it out of the sheath and then ran towards Astrid, thankful that the dagger wasn't too heavy for him to lift with ease.

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid. One of the Changewings opened its mouth, about to spit toxic...

Hiccup ran and slashed at Astrid's bonds, just barely giving her time to jump out of the way. The tree Astrid was tied to sizzled with the toxic and then fell over, landing on top of two unfortunate Changewings, trapping them, but not killing them.

Hiccup tossed Astrid the dagger, knowing she was better with a weapon than he was, and she caught it before running to free her dragon. Hiccup looked at some of the other fallen Outcasts for a weapon that he could use.

He found a shield.

Perfecto. A shield. Not sarcasm, by the way.

He picked it up, glad it wasn't too heavy. Some of the other Outcasts were getting up, so he took the face of action. He threw the shield at one of them, causing him to fall to the ground again.

Hiccup grabbed a dagger from the newly fallen Outcast. It was heavier than the previous one he had grabbed, but not too heavy for him to use well. He approached an Outcast, and then dodged out of the way when the Outcast attacked. He was light on his feet...erm..._foot_...something that the Outcasts were not. It gave him a distinct advantage.

Alvin stood up, facing Hiccup. Hiccup was relieved the Outcast chief faced him and not Astrid.

_Astrid_.

He turned around to make sure she was alright. She was doing absolutely fine. Toothless, Stormfly and her were fighting off the remaining Changewings, and the Changewings were retreating.

Hiccup wished he could have said the same thing about the Outcasts.

Alvin drew a sword that was about as long as Hiccup was tall. Hiccup backed away, his dagger suddenly heavy with uselessness.

"If you don't train my dragons," Alvin hissed, "then you have no reason to live."

"And if you don't accept the fact that I _NEVER WILL _train your dragons, then neither do you," said Hiccup.

Astrid wanted to cheer, but didn't. It was _no time _for cheering. She was fending off Outcasts as fast as she possibly could, since Alvin had called out that he wanted to take down hiccup alone.

"Well, well, well, Hiccup," said Alvin. "You just never give up, do you?"

"So far I could say the same thing about you," Hiccup retarded. Alvin glared at him, and Hiccup glared back.

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree," said Alvin.

"Really not the first time I've heard that, Alvin," said Hiccup. "Seriously, Alvin, did the Snappy Comeback Shop run out of snappy comebacks to shop from?"

Alvin attacked at that moment. Astrid was just about to watch him and Hiccup parry, when she turned her head to parry herself with another lunatic Outcast. She did so, but more came, and more came, and more came, until she was surrounded...

The dragons were still fighting off the Changewings. Hiccup was fighting Alvin, and Astrid was fighting the other Outcasts. It was all going well...until someone grabbed Astrid's arm. Someone else grabbed her other arm, yanking the weapon away from her. She screamed, but just as she did, someone put a hand over her mouth.

Alvin watched as his men took complete control over Astrid. He smiled to them, and Hiccup caught it. He turned in her direction and let out a shriek.

"ASTRID!" he shouted, rushing towards her. One of the men holding her quickly pulled out his weapon and held it to Astrid's throat.

"Stop," the man ordered. "Stop right where you are, or you'll be looking for a dragon rider replacement."  
>Hiccup stopped in his tracks and nodded for Toothless and Stormfly, who had finally gotten rid of the last few Changewings, to do the same. Alvin smirked and approached Astrid and the men holding her, and Hiccup couldn't stop them.<p>

"Now, 'iccup," said Alvin, "I'm going to give ya some time ta think 'bout this. We are going to leave, with the girl, for Outcast island. And if any dragon follows...rider or not..." He looked at the sword still being held towards Astrid. "Well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

Hiccup glared at his arch nemesis, but knew he couldn't attack. He wanted to tell Toothless to plasma blast Alvin, get it over with, but then Astrid would die.

"You have one week, 'iccup," said Alvin. "If you aren't willing and ready to train my dragons by then..." he looked at Astrid. "I'll kill her."

Hiccup watched as the men took Astrid away, towards the nearby ocean, where an Outcast Ship was lurking. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't do _ANYTHING_. He looked to Astrid one last time. She was thrashing, and at times had her mouth open long enough for her to shout, "DON'T DO IT, HICCUP!" but Hiccup ignored her.

He _would _do it. He would. He would NOT leave Astrid to die in the hands of the Outcasts.

He watched alongside Toothless and Stormfly as the Outcasts sailed away.

"We're going to get you back, Astrid," said Hiccup. "No matter what it takes."


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is my SECOND update today. Nothin' too big, nothin' too small, either. I try to keep my chapters shortish longish. I try to, and I fail to. :) I don't know. What do you guys think the proper length of a chapter should be? I really don't know...**

**Anywho, no shout-outs, except to all those out there who read. :) Hopefully you guys are enjoying the fic. I haven't heard anything from anyone for a while, so I don't know. If you don't like it, you don't have to continue, just so you know. **

**Anyways, we should be finishing this fic reasonably soon. Maybe by tomorrow evening, or the day after tomorrow morning? Afternoon? Evening? I really don't know myself. I guess I'll keep going until I reach a good stopping point. :D Free virtual gummy bears! :D**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Toothless winced as his rider shouted aimlessly into the wind. Hiccup paced relentlessly back and forth, ignoring his pain for the time being. Astrid was taken by the _Outcasts. _And Hiccup had done _nothing_. Even though there was nothing he could have done, he still felt unbelievably guilty.

"It's my fault," he mumbled. "My fault. All my fault. All my _stupid_ fault."

Toothless did nothing but stare out into the ocean. The Outcast ship had been out of sight for nearly an hour, probably already reached Outcast Island by now. Hiccup didn't know what he could do. Toothless still didn't have a way of flying, and he couldn't _leave _the dragon here alone on Changewing Island.

Hiccup was desperate. He could hear the roars of the two Changewings who were still trapped beneath the tree, but he ignored them. His only thoughts were Astrid, and how he could save her.

Even if he did have transportation back to Berk, he wouldn't be able to get there, roundup an army, and return to Outcast Island in just seven days. He had to go alone. Problem was, he didn't see _how _he would go _at all_.

"Well this is just perfect," said Hiccup. He quickly turned. The Outcasts hadn't packed up their supplies. Rummaging through the different satchels, Hiccup hoped he could find something to use as a makeshift tailfin for Toothless. But he couldn't find anything.

"RATS!" he shouted. He suddenly remembered something, and he smacked himself for it. The camp Astrid had set up in that cave before. They had something he could use...why didn't he think of it before?

He quickly mounted Stormfly.

"Toothless, stay here, make sure those Changewings don't get away," Hiccup ordered. The LAST thing they needed were rogue Changewings, especially on the loose. Toothless nodded, turned to the Changewings, and growled at them.

Satisfied with that, Hiccup ordered Stormfly to take off and head to the cave. Upon reaching said establishment, Hiccup dismounted and ran inside, finding everything still in place.

And by everything, he meant the three blankets.

"Bingo," he said as he rolled them up and carried them out. He stuffed them in Stormfly's saddlebag and then had the Nadder fly back to where Toothless and the Changewings were.

Nothing had changed. Toothless was still growling, the Changewings were still trapped.

Hiccup jumped off Stormfly as quickly as he could, pulled the blankets out of the saddlebag, and then collected the dagger he had dropped. He called Toothless over to him, and the dragon obeyed.

Hiccup tore the fabrics and cut them at different angles, measuring them carefully to make sure it would work as a makeshift tailfin. He stabbed some holes into the tailfin he had cut and then cut long, thin slabs messily, since he only had a dagger to work with. He ran the slabs through the holes and then tied it to Toothless' tail. Using another long piece of fabric, he adjusted it, attaching it with the connecting rod.

He could only hope it worked.

After about an hour, it was finished. The sun was rising now behind the mountains, but Hiccup didn't notice. He saw his work. For working with three blankets, a dagger, and no sunlight, he had done a reasonably good job. It would work, and that's what mattered.

He mounted Toothless and clicked his prosthetic into place. The tailfin opened with ease, proving Hiccup's theory about it working.

"YES!" he shouted. He really wondered why they hadn't thought about it sooner. He felt pleased with himself for figuring it out. Moreover, he felt pleased that it _worked_. Now he could save Astrid, and they could get back to Berk.

Two points for Dragon Boy!

But then, just as Hiccup was ready to leave, he heard the Changewings moan in agony again. Hiccup turned and looked at the two creatures with a pang of sorrow he didn't know he could have felt. A sudden image of Toothless flashed in his head, when Hiccup had shot him down with the Mangler.

"I can't just leave them here," said Hiccup. "I just...I can't."

He dismounted Toothless and walked over to the Changewings, keeping his hands spread, trying to keep them calm. They were obviously trying to spit acid at him, but their position disabled the ability temporarily.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Hiccup, approaching the dragons. "I just want to get the tree off you, and we can part as unlikely friends. _Alive _unlikely friends. Okay?"

The dragons paid him no heed. Hiccup ignored them and turned to Stormfly.

"Could you help me?" he asked. Stormfly nodded, knowing what Hiccup wanted to do. She gently pushed her muzzle against the fallen tree, Hiccup and Toothless pushing on the other side, until it rolled off the two Changewings.

As soon as the Changewings realized they were free, they charged, unharmed, at Hiccup. Hiccup remained unfazed, though, holding out his hand. The Changewings both froze, just inches away from him.

"Trust me," Hiccup begged. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The Changewings both looked at him, an obvious question on their faces. To trust or not to trust?

Then, as if answering the unasked question, Hiccup felt two dragons press up against his palm.

He had gained their trust.

And a dragon's trust is forever.

"Alright!" shouted Hiccup happily. The Changewings suddenly looked completely adorable, their pupils growing until you could barely see the yellow color of their corneas.

"Now..." said Hiccup, "...I should name you."

His thoughts were on Astrid at the time, but he had to name the Changewings, that way they could come with him to Outcast Island and help him, Stormfly and Toothless break Astrid free.

Hiccup looked to one Changewing and noticed a large scar across her face, sliding right between its eyes. Hiccup didn't know how long it had been there, or how the dragon got it, but he could only guess it was a spoil of war.

"I'm going to name you...Scarlette," said Hiccup, running a finger over the dragon's scar. "Do you like that?"

The Changewing (who we shall now call Scarlette) started purring, nuzzling into Hiccup's touch. Hiccup laughed before turning to the other Changewing.

"And I'm going to name you..." he bit his lip while thinking, "...Firevein."

Firevein smiled (or, he appeared to be, anyway), his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Hiccup turned back to Toothless and Stormfly. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and then looked to Scarlette and Firevein.

"My friend's in danger," he said. "Would you please help me?"

The two Changewings nodded eagerly, ready to fly. Hiccup gently patted Toothless, and gave Stormfly the "follow" command just as the Night Fury bounded into the sky. Scarlette and Firevein followed Hiccup, Stormfly and Toothless.

"Wait until Fishlegs sees this," Hiccup whispered to himself. "Okay, dragons!" he shouted. "We're going to Outcast Island!"

...

Astrid was filled with hopelessness as she threw herself up against the cell door. They had arrived at Outcast Island and thrown her in prison just about an hour ago, and she already couldn't stand it.

She couldn't stand feeling helpless. She was Astrid Hofferson, for goodness sake! She shouldn't have been able to be taken down by Alvin and his band of lunatics, but she had been. Quite easily, actually.

She heard footsteps. Regaining her composure, she stood as Alvin made his way down the hallway and stood in front of her cell.

"Well," said Alvin, "how are you enjoying it?"  
>Astrid ignored him.<p>

"Good," said Alvin. He hadn't expected her to answer. "Just think about it this way. In seven days, you'll either be back on Berk, safe and sound...or...well, you know. It's really up to Hiccup." He smirked. "I bet you don't feel too good about that, now do you?" he asked, just to taunt her.

Astrid was having none of it. She lifted her head and closed her eyes, ignoring Alvin entirely.

"You'll learn to love it here," said Alvin. "You won't have a choice."

With that, he left. Astrid couldn't help but hope Hiccup was coming...but she also hoped he would _stay away_. She couldn't STAND the thought of him getting hurt, especially if it was for her sake.

"Don't come," thought Astrid. "Well, do come. No don't. No do. Don't. Do. Don't. Do. AGH!" She threw herself up against the cell wall again. She felt like hope had been lost. If Hiccup came, he would either be hurt until he helped Alvin...or worse.

And Astrid knew what was worse.

Alvin would _kill Hiccup_.


	11. Chapter 11

**If I stand correctly, this is my THIRD update today. So...thanks! First of all, I would like to do one shout-out: **

**ILuvDragonzAndGum: Thanks! I am SO GLAD you like it! :D If you have a request for another fanfiction you want me to write, please tell me! I have a few already, so it could take a few weeks, but I update like the wind, so it shouldn't take me all that long. :D Thanks for reviewing! **

Whoop whoop. If he had a list of the_ worst_ weeks of his life, guess what? This week would be at the _top_ of the list!

Hiccup rode Toothless, followed by Stormfly, Firevein, and Scarlette in switching orders. At one point it was Toothless, Firevein, Stormfly, and then Scarlette, which changed to Toothless, Scarlette, Firevein, Stormfly, and that changed again, and again, and again.

Hiccup's main focus was getting to Outcast Island. If he could do that, he would have lots of dragon help. Getting Astrid out wouldn't have been too much of a problem. Or would i? He didn't know. He had only been to Outcast Island a handful of times, and had only been in the Outcast Prison once or twice. Although he was pretty sure he had the place memorized.

It was hard _not _to have the place memorized when it was the island of your greatest enemy and you needed to get around to save someone who said greatest enemy kept capturing.

Outcast Island was in sight about an hour later. Hiccup wished it would have came into view sooner, while another part of him wished it were later. He wasn't quite ready to confront Alvin _again_, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Okay, Toothless," said Hiccup as said Night Fury flew over the island, followed by the other dragons, "land in that clearing there, right behind those rocks."

Toothless obeyed, touching down, stumbling a little bit as he landed. Hiccup dismounted as the other dragons did the same, landing right beside Toothless. The Changewings looked to Hiccup for another command, as did Stormfly and Toothless.

"I'm going in to look for Astrid," said Hiccup to the dragons. "When I find her, we'll need backup. I'll get her out. No doubt we'll be followed...so that's where you guys come in."

The dragons waited eagerly. Battling a bunch of lunatic Outcast soldiers who tried to hurt their friends and riders? That was what they were made for!

"Stormfly, as soon as you see Astrid, you race up to her, grab her in your claws, and then shoot up into the air," said Hiccup. "Don't come back, no matter what Astrid tells you to do. Get out of the Outcast Crossbow range. Toothless, Firevein, Scarlette and I will draw the Outcasts to us, and then we'll make our escape."

It sounded like a great plan. And indeed it was. Hiccup's only thought at the moment was getting Astrid to safety. He could take care of the other Outcasts, with the help of the remaining three dragons.

"You all got that?" he asked. The dragons nodded. "Okay, good," said Hiccup. "I'll be back in a little while, with Astrid. Don't follow me, no matter what happens. If you hear a scream, don't listen. Only come if I call your name."

With that, he turned and raced off to where he knew the Outcast Dungeon was. He hid from a few roaming guards, but other than that, he didn't have a problem getting to the prison. And once he did, it was pretty much smooth sailing.

He walked past the dragon cages, trying not to draw any attention to himself, and looked into each prison cell individually, looking for Astrid.

...

She heard footsteps. Astrid hid at the corner of the cell, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Alvin had left just an hour ago, saying he would return in one hour, and the assigned time had come.

The footsteps were haunting to her ears...but then she noticed something..._different _about the footsteps.

They were quick and frantic, almost as if time were short. Astrid looked up, but only for a split second before burying her face again. She couldn't believe herself. She was _hiding_. Hiding from Alvin. Hiding from the Outcasts.

Why? She was terrified. Just plain terrified. Terrified she wouldn't be able to hold out. Terrified Hiccup would come rescue her, but at the same time, wishing he would come.

It was then she noticed something else about the footsteps. They weren't _just _footsteps. She listened to every footfall, and gasped.

_Step...clunk...step...clunk...step...clunk...step...clunk_, the sound of a normal footfall, and then metal against the metal floor leading between the different prison chambers.

Astrid couldn't believe it. She didn't think she could. For all she knew, it could have been a one-legged Outcast...

...but the footsteps were so frantic, so quick, so light...who else would it be if not...?

"Hiccup?" Astrid whimpered.

The footsteps stopped for a split second before they continued, now as if the person they belonged to were running.

"Astrid!" shouted a voice Astrid knew and loved.

Hiccup raced and looked into the prison the voice had come from. Astrid was still in the corner, too afraid she was just hearing things. It couldn't be true.

"Astrid!" shouted Hiccup as loud as he dared. "ASTRID HOFFERSON!"

That did it. Astrid finally realized it wasn't her imagination. She sprang to her feet and raced forward, grasping the bars to the prison.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you!" Hiccup commented. Astrid looked at him. He still had on the bandages, although he acted as if they were invisible. He looked _exhausted_, his hair messy, his clothes equally so.

Hiccup looked at the lock and studied it.

"It's no use!" said Astrid. "These are Outcast locks!"

"I KNOW that!" shouted Hiccup. "But I just..."

Astrid looked as he trailed off. She knew _that _face. He was planning something.

"Or," said Hiccup, bending down, "we could try something _different_."

He took off his prosthetic and smashed it up against the lock. Astrid couldn't help shrieking as the lock broke and the door swung open.

Hiccup, satisfied, reattached the prosthetic and looked to Astrid. Her face was incredibly hilarious, but Hiccup didn't laugh.

"How did you-?" asked Astrid. "You...you used your _leg_ to break the...? What...?"

"I made a new one with some of the left over Gronckle Iron," said Hiccup. "Lightweight, and stronger. I think it worked well."

Astrid, without fully realizing what she was doing, raced forward and threw her arms around him. Hiccup didn't know how to respond, so he just hugged her back.

"Yeah, hate to break the mood, but we should be going," said Hiccup.

"Right," said Astrid. "We should."

They turned around, only to see exactly what they feared. Outcasts, blocking their way out. Thankfully, though, Alvin wasn't present.

"Ahh," said Savage, "my two favorite Berkians."

"You got a plan, Dragon Boy?" asked Astrid.

"Working on it," said Hiccup. He thought about calling Toothless, but then Toothless risked being caught, and there was _no way _they could have risked _that_. It was their entire escape plan.

Astrid turned to Hiccup and watched as he pulled a metal sphere out of his vest. She would have said it was about the size of a tennis ball, had she known what they were. Hiccup then shouted, "Hold your breath!" and smashed it on the ground in front of them. The whole tunnel exploded into thick smoke.

Astrid felt someone grab her arm and yank her through the smoke, weaving their way around the choking Outcasts. She would have fought the grip had she not known who it was.

She couldn't hold her breath, and glancing to Hiccup, she knew he couldn't, either. Eventually, they found that they _had _to breathe in the smoke from that whatever-Hiccup-set-off, or they die from not breathing at all.

At that moment, Astrid was just happy to finally be reunited with Hiccup.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup and Astrid ran out of the smoke, coughing and gagging.

"How do you feel!?" shouted Astrid.

"Like rainbows!" Hiccup shouted in reply, obviously a sarcastic remark more than an actual answer. "Don't stop moving!"

He grabbed her arm as he ran by her, pulling her along with him. Astrid was surprised at how they were both keeping a reasonably good pace, despite what they just went through.

"So...where'd you get the smokebomb?" asked Astrid as she ran right alongside Hiccup, panting and gasping between words.

"Better...you don't..._ask_," said Hiccup, trying to regain his breath only to lose it a split second later.

"Well...I..._just did_," Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup turned his head and looked at her, an "Aww come on" expression bestowed on his face. "Part...Smoke Breath...smoke...part...Zippleback...gas," he replied. "Should...keep them...down...give us...time...to escape..."

"We need...all the time...we can get," said Astrid, gasping, although she knew they couldn't stop. She didn't see how Hiccup could run this straight for this long, especially only having one leg. "So how...did you...make it?"  
>"Can't...talk...right...now," said Hiccup, just barely being able to spit the words out, he was so short of breath. "Don't...stop...running...no...matter...what...happens."<p>

Astrid didn't feel like she could go on running any longer, but she knew they couldn't risk stopping. Stopping would risk the attackers gaining on them, and they really really _really _couldn't let that happen.

"What's the plan, Dragon Boy?" asked Astrid, surprised she could get the sentence out without stopping and gasping.

"We escape," Hiccup replied, not even turning to look at her this time. "The dragons are waiting above for my command...so until then...we just need to get up there...and we should be fine."

They ran on, mostly in silence, save for when they broke down into coughing fits from overexposure to the smokebomb, but they never stopped running. If they did, who knew what would happen? The Outcasts could be on top of them, and they couldn't risk that.

Hiccup's smokebomb seemed to have worked. Astrid and Hiccup raced out of the prison, finally ceasing their running, gasping heavily, trying desperately to regain their breath. Astrid didn't think she would ever fully regain it, and Hiccup didn't feel much different.

Five minutes passed, and the two finally stopped gasping, their breath now coming in evenly. Hiccup turned around, seeing Stormfly, Toothless, and the two Changewings, waiting for his signal.

Hiccup gave Stormfly the "wait" command by putting up his hand. He wanted to talk to Astrid a little bit before taking down the Outcasts.

Apparently, though, he couldn't.

Outcast soldiers suddenly emerged from all directions, shouting "THERE THEY ARE!" or "GET THEM!" or "KILL THEM!" (coming from Alvin).

Hiccup whistled to Stormfly. Said Nadder raced forward, and grabbed Astrid under her arms and yanked her into the air.

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid.

"GO!" shouted Hiccup.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" screamed Astrid, just barely getting her voice out. Stormfly was flying up, into the clouds.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE THE CHOICE!" shouted Hiccup in reply, just loud enough for her to hear him. "I'LL SEE YOU-"

She didn't hear whatever he shouted after that. Stormfly had now pulled Astrid high into the sky, and wasn't about to let go. They were out of crossbow range, or any weapon range, for that matter, but she could still see what was going on.

Hiccup turned around and shouted to his Night Fury. Toothless raced forward, allowing Hiccup to leap on his back and face the approaching Outcasts. What Astrid saw next amazed her. Two Changewings moved in behind Hiccup, spitting toxic at the Outcasts, looking to Hiccup constantly for a command.

"Why that clever little...he trained Changewings," Astrid said, shocked and surprised both in the good way and bad way.

The Changewings, along with Toothless and Hiccup, battled the Outcasts, Astrid, watching, feeling helpless. Eventually, they found an opening, and as soon as they did, Hiccup and the dragons took it. They flew into the sky, coming towards Astrid.

Out of range, the five began making their way to Berk.

"So..." said Astrid, "you care to explain the Changewings?"  
>"What?" said Hiccup. "Oh, right. Astrid, meet Firevein and Scarlette. Firevein, Scarlette, meet Astrid."<p>

The Changewings flew next to her, sniffing her, and then smiling. Astrid laughed, and just noticed that she was still hanging awkwardly from Stormfly's claws.

"Okay, Stormfly, you can put me down now," said Astrid. Stormfly flew right over Hiccup and Toothless and dropped her. Astrid landed right behind Hiccup with ease.

"So...how about your injury?" asked Astrid, taking notice, once again, of the bandages.

"Holding up," said Hiccup. "I hadn't really thought about it much while rescuing you."

"I didn't think you would," said Astrid. "And Hiccup?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

"So why's Stoick getting a search party ready?" asked Tuffnut in his I-would-rather-be-anywhere-else-than-here voice.

"Hiccup and Astrid have been gone for days!" Fishlegs pointed out as they met in the Academy once again, without Hiccup and Astrid. "Don't you think Stoick would be going a little...crazy? I mean...Hiccup's been gone before for more than a day, and it's never turned out well, and Astrid's gone, too."

"I say they're wasting their time!" shouted Snotlout, mounting Hookfang. "Forget the search party! Just send out the Snot-Man and you'll be good!"

"Good for _nothing_," mumbled Fishlegs.

"Excuse me?" said Snotlout.

"Oh nothing," said Fishlegs.

"So...we're going with them?" said Ruffnut.

"We have to," said Fishlegs. "They're our friends."

"Yeah!" said Snotlout. "SNOTLOUT SNOTLOUT OI! OI! OI!"

Ruffnut smacked him. "Don't do that again."

It was at that exact moment that Gustav raced into the academy, panting heavily as if he had just run a marathon.

"They're back, and they're hurt!" shouted Gustav.

"Who's back!?" shouted Tuffnut.

"Astrid and Hiccup!" replied Gustav. "Not just that, but there are Changewings!"

"CHANGEWINGS!?" shouted Tuffnut. "Wow! I love those guys!"

He was ignored. Fishlegs and Snotlout re-mounted their dragons and had them race out of the Academy. Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed closely behind. Gustav groaned. Back to running.

...

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLIER...**_

"You doing alright?" Astrid asked Hiccup. She was riding Stormfly again, and had been doing so for a while now. But she was slightly worried about Hiccup. He had been silent for so long when normally he wouldn't stop talking.

"Hmm?" Hiccup asked. "Oh, yeah, fine. Just...it's all catching up to me now. The injury...the exhaustion...the pain..."

"Do you want me to fly Toothless?" asked Astrid. "You look like you're about to faint."

Hiccup turned and looked her straight in the eyes. She stared right back at him. Man. She had _missed _him. They were only separated for like, three hours, but that was way too long.

"Would you mind?" asked Hiccup. "I mean...if you don't, then sure, go ahead, but if you don't want to do it, I understand..."  
>Astrid jumped from Stormfly to Toothless again. ""If you're fine with it, then I guess I am too," she said.<p>

Hiccup half-laughed and shook his head. He called to Scarlette, who proceeded to fly right beneath Toothless, just barely not hitting him. Hiccup, after making sure Astrid had her feet in the right place, jumped onto the Changewing.

Astrid was glad to help him, especially after all he had done for her. Saving her that first day, saving her again from Outcasts...pretty much everything.

"Thanks," Hiccup mumbled.

"You're thanking _me_?" said Astrid, caught by surprise. What did he have to thank her for? "I should be thanking you!"

"Yep, thanking me for getting hurt and making you have to take care of me," said Hiccup, his voice dropping. "I'm sorry for getting hurt so easily."

"The only reason you got hurt was because you jumped in to save my life!" shouted Astrid, possibly louder and snappier than she had originally intended.

"Well, if I hadn't proposed we land on Changewing Island, I would have never had to save your life and gotten hurt!" said Hiccup, blaming himself.

"I was actually the one who suggested Changewing Island!" Astrid pointed out.

"But I was the one who approved!" Hiccup protested.

"And I was the one who didn't disapprove to your approval!" said Astrid.

"Well yeah but if I had fought back against the Outcast there would have been no reason for a rescue!" said Hiccup.

"And if I had looked where I was fighting, I wouldn't have got captured," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked back at her and smiled. "Let's just call it even," he proposed.

"Sounds good," Astrid agreed.

They flew in the direction the knew Berk was in happily, their dragons just not moving fast enough. Home couldn't wait.

Ten minutes passed. Hiccup was leaning over Scarlette's neck, his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep, or unconscious. He opened then every now and then, just to make sure Astrid was holding out on controlling Toothless' tail.

Hiccup thought he was finally beginning to doze off when Astrid's voice brought him out of it completely.

"BERK!" she shouted. "I CAN SEE BERK!"

Hiccup sat up suddenly, the actin involving more pain than he could have hoped. Pushing it aside and ignoring it, he looked to see the rocky island that they called home come into view.

"Wait until Fishlegs sees the Changewings!" said Hiccup. "Could you just _imagine _the look on his face?"

"I can see it now!" Astrid replied. "I betcha Tuffnut's gonna want to keep one."

"The Twins?" said Hiccup. He shook his head. "I would rather give it to _Snotlout_, thank you very much. Actually, I think _Gustav _would be a better pick than Tuffnut. _Anyone _would be a better choice than Tuffnut."

"What about Ruffnut?" asked Astrid.

"Ah, she and Tuffnut are equal," said Hiccup, shrugging.

Hiccup was relieved to be so close to home.

Problem was, though, he was going to have to face his Father.


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY! My SECOND update today! :D Now, a little note...I AM GOING TO POST THE LAST CHAPTER IN MAYBE AN HOUR OR SO! :D Probably less, now that I think about it... You know me. :) Now, some shout outs: **

**Jesusfreak: Glad you like the name "Firevein!" I like it, too! :) Yep, I like my battle scenes. I think they're pretty cool. :) **

**freyathefearless: WOW WOW WOW WOW! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D That suggestion? AWE-SOME! :D I will have to do that sometime! And everything else in that review...THANK YOU! This Saturday will be my official "I have been on FanFiction for One Month in total", so having so many reviews and stuff is amazing! :) Yes, I LOVE updating! Keeps people interested. :) I'm glad you like it, too. **

**snoopykid: Oooooh yeah. No kidding. :D**

**ILuvDragonzAndGum: THANK YOU! :D Glad you like the story! **

As soon as they landed on Berk, they were surrounded by confused villagers and whoops and shouts of "THEY'RE BACK!" and "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" or "WHY ARE YOU BOTH COVERED IN BANDAGES!?"

Hiccup smiled at Astrid as they both dismounted. Astrid went over to Hiccup supported him, letting him lean most of his weight up against her. She realized how hard it was for him just standing up.

Even though at this moment, there wasn't anywhere Astrid would have rather been. They were home. They were safe.

...

Fishlegs and the others from the academy raced to where they saw the crowd in the middle of the plaza. After dismounting their dragons, they pushed their way through the crowd of people, and finally found themselves looking straight at Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup was leaning against Astrid, both youths looking ready to collapse at any moment. Astrid's arm was heavily bandaged, along with Hiccup's entire torso. They were both peppered with dirt and dust. Their clothes were torn in some places, and were also filthy.

Not only that, but there were _two _Changewings behind them. Fishlegs was about to shout to them and warn them, when one of the Changewings nuzzled Hiccup's side. Hiccup turned and smiled, patting the dragon's head.

"Hiccup!" shouted Fishlegs. "What happened!?"

"Ahh..." said Hiccup, "Astrid?"

"WHAT!?" shouted Astrid. "I can't explain to _all of them_!"

"YOU were the one who was conscious!" said Hiccup.

"What do you mean '_conscious_'?" asked Fishlegs.

"Fine. Long story, short, we were attacked, we were hurt, we were tired, we were attacked...again...we were stranded, I was captured, I was released, we got off Outcast Island, end of story," said Astrid, blurting it out so quick she didn't think anyone could understand what she was saying. "Can we please go inside or something? We're exhausted...and we are still _hurt_..."

"Oh, right, sorry," said Fishlegs.

Suddenly, the roar of a Thunderdrum met their ears. Thornado flew and landed in front of Hiccup, Astrid, and the other four dragons, Stoick mounted on him.

"Hiccup!" he shouted, dismounting the dragon and running over to his son.

"Hey, Dad," said Hiccup casually.

"What happened?" asked Stoick, placing his hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Ahhh...can we explain some other day?" asked Hiccup. "Maybe in a few weeks from now? Or...maybe _never_, actually?"

"No, we're definitely going to talk about it," said Stoick. Hiccup groaned. "But not right now," Stoick added. "Tomorrow, if you feel up to it."

"Whoopee," Astrid mumbled, nudging Hiccup, smirking. "Lucky you."

"Yep," said Hiccup. "That's me. Lucky one-legged, Main Outcast-target, lightning-rod..."

"Never mind," said Stoick. "I'm taking you home. Astrid, do you think you could get to the Healer's by yourself?" he asked.

"I won't be by myself," said Astrid. "I'll have Stormfly."

Said Nadder nudged her rider affectionately, and Astrid wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck.

"Okay," said Stoick. "When Gothi finishes with you, could you have her meet us at my house?"

"Definitely," said Astrid.

"Thank you, Astrid," said Stoick. He walked Hiccup over to Thornado, sat him on the dragon, and then jumped on himself. He clicked the reins, and Thornado took to the sky.

"Seriously though, Astrid," said Fishlegs as soon as Toothless bounded towards the Haddock residence, "you really do have to explain the Changewings."

"Okay," said Astrid. "This is Scarlette, and this is Firevein."

"How did you train them?" asked Fishlegs.

"I didn't," said Astrid. "Hiccup did."

"Did he tell you how he did it?" said Fishlegs.

Astrid shook her head. "I guess it didn't really matter at the time," she uttered. "And I didn't really _care _at the time either, to be frank."

"Well, you should have Gothi look at your arm," Fishlegs suggested. "Once she's finished with you, maybe you could tell us a little bit of what happened. I mean...we'll talk about it eventually...why not now?"

"Fine," said Astrid, mounting Stormfly. She nodded to the Changewings, who followed her and the other riders.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS FANFIC IS COMPLETE! YAY! NOW I CAN GET STARTED ON "PRANKS ON BERK!" Also, I need some ideas for some of the pranks Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout pull on Hiccup and Astrid. :) Any ideas, please PM me! I need the IDEAS! :D **

"...and then we flew back to Berk," Astrid concluded. Gothi had finished with her about an hour ago and had left to go see Hiccup. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat at one of the tables in the Great Hall, Astrid and Fishlegs on one side, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout on the other side.

"Wow," said Snotlout. "Just a few days, and you guys can get into a whole bunch of trouble."

"Hey, I'm just glad it wasn't worse than it was," said Astrid.

"She _does _have a point," said Fishlegs. He whistled. "Changewings," he breathed, still in awe. "I still can't believe Hiccup actually _trained _them. TWO of them! I can't wait to hear his side of the story, like what he did while rescuing you, how he trained the Changewings."

"I'm sure it'll be something to look forward to," said Astrid. "I myself still wonder how he did it. He just...he has this _way _with dragons...it's kind of scary, but in a good way. Dragon training is dangerous, though-"

"We LOVE dangerous!" said Tuffnut.

The youths had dropped the Changewings off at the academy a little while back. They decided to keep them contained until they got used to being around a lot of people.

"We _know _you do," said Fishlegs, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "The village has had _meetings _about it."

"We certainly have," said a lowish, nasally voice from behind them. Astrid turned around, seeing Hiccup enter the Great Hall, walking alongside Toothless. He sauntered over to the table his friends were sitting around, taking a seat beside Astrid.

"Shouldn't you be...you know," said Astrid. "_Not _walking around?"

"Actually," said Hiccup, "Gothi said...well, she didn't _say, _or course, she _wrote _and Gobber _translated-" _

"How'd _that _go?" asked Astrid, smiling. Gobber was never completely precise when he translated any of Gothi's writing, which made it both hilarious and irritating at the same time.

"Well, mistranslating lead to him telling us that my shoe was coming to life, which actually made more sense than the rest of what he said," said Hiccup, concealing his own smile as best he could.

"What else did he say?" Astrid prompted.

"_You _don't wanna know," said Hiccup. "Anyway, after we finally read what Gothi wrote, she approved of your previous work with the bandages." He smiled. "Said the gashes should be healed in just a few weeks."

They were silent for a few moments, until Hiccup spoke up. "So...what was Gothi's news to you?" He crossed his arms over the table, a common gesture.

Astrid shrugged. "Nothing serious," she said. "Thankfully. She gave me two weeks before it was healed. How many weeks did she give you exactly?"

"Um..." said Hiccup. "Four?"

"Eh, not too bad," said Snotlout. "I've had worse than that before."

"Oh yeah?" said Hiccup, not in a competitive tone, but more of a "Why haven't I heard about this before?" tone.

"Yep," said Snotlout. "I got five weeks before after tripping and breaking both my legs."

"Nothing!" said Tuffnut. "I got five and a _half _after breaking my neck on one of those stunts!"

"I got two broken arms and a dislocated shoulder attempting the same stunt as Tuffnut!" Ruffnut boasted.

"I broke my wrist, sprained my ankle, broke the opposite arm..." Fishlegs started, counting each injury off on his fingers.

"How'd you come by _that_?" asked Astrid, half-laughing.

"Never mind," said Fishlegs. "What about you, Hiccup?"

"Hmm?" said Hiccup. "Oh, yeah. I lost my leg," he counted it off on one of his fingers, "got stuck in a coma for a week shortly after," he counted off another finger, "took a lightning bolt to the head," -another finger- "got prepared to be executed by Alvin, amongst other things, like..."

Astrid stopped him before he could go further. "Okay, you win," she said, hanging her hands.

"I'm not trying to 'win'," said Hiccup, flexing two fingers on each hand to form quotation marks on the last word. "You guys asked, I answered."

"So..." Astrid thought out loud, "what should we do with the rest of our day?"

"I was thinking we could work out some more with those Changewings," said Hiccup.

"Oh yeah!" said Fishlegs. "I was meaning to ask you...how did you train them? Both of them?"

"I trusted them, they trusted me," said Hiccup, shrugging. "It was actually easier than I expected it to be. I just had to show them I wouldn't hurt them, and it was pretty much smooth sailing from there, you know?"

"Trust is a strange thing if you ask me," said Tuffnut.

"It is," Astrid glanced at Hiccup, and he glanced back at her. "It really is."

"But it's also a cool thing," said Hiccup. "Trust is what friendships are made up of. Trust is both strange and fascinating. Unexplainable yet explainable."

"Like dragons?" asked Astrid, smiling.

Hiccup returned her smile with one of his own. "Yes," said Hiccup. "_Precisely _like dragons."

_**THE END**_


End file.
